


和你在顶峰相遇 无责任小破车

by JYYAN



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陪你到世界之巅
Genre: M/M, 肖战 宣璐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JYYAN/pseuds/JYYAN
Relationships: 季向空/肖战
Kudos: 2





	和你在顶峰相遇 无责任小破车

“向…空…”肖战低低的叫了一声，将唇覆在了一处凸起上，轻轻吮了一下。  
被叫的人微微仰起头喘了口气，对方吻的是他的喉结，此时他正感受到一阵阵温热的呼吸打在脖颈处。  
没多久，季向空一手扶着肖战的后脖子，刚把对方的嘴唇和自己的喉结分离，耳边就听见一声低喘，这一声逼的季向空直接将手上移到肖战的后脑，头往前一伸，就堵住了肖战的嘴。  
连个缓冲也没有就直直的撞进了他的口腔，碰到了对方的舌头就开始纠缠起来。  
肖战轻“嗯”一声，是季向空把他的衣角掀开往里塞了一只手，温热的身体碰上有些凉意的指间，肖战的腰几不可见的瑟缩了一下。  
那只手顺着肖战的后腰往下，直至触到尾椎被裤子拦下。  
季向空咬了一口他的下唇，然后右手松开力道，双唇也分离了，自肖战舌尖而出，两人唇齿间都透着些湿润。  
并不急于脱掉他的裤子，季向空往前踏了一步，推的肖战后仰，没有支撑季向空也不打算拉他，肖战后退了一步脚后跟踢到了什么，往后躺倒在一片柔软之上。  
回来以后没有开灯，肖战没有感觉到身后就是主卧的床，几乎半摔在床上，上衣被带的往上，露出了一点细腰。  
在一片漆黑和深色的大床上，一缕月光洒在旁边的地板上，季向空清楚的看见肖战白皙的皮肤暴露在空气中。  
肖战躺倒在床上，抬眼看他。  
明明什么也没说，季向空也看不清他的神色，却莫名从这注视中感受到了热切。  
空气渐渐升温，季向空一抬手脱了自己的T恤，向前一步，单膝扣在了肖战腰旁边，有些轻微粗糙的工装裤贴着他的腰。  
季向空双手摁在床上，分开放在他的耳朵旁，季向空低头，有些能看清他的眼睛了，便直直盯着他，开口道：“想我了？”  
这句话有些哑着嗓子，之前季向空一直没说话，到这会，像是压了很久，出声有些喑哑。  
肖战没回，只是手勾上了他的脖颈，轻声喘了喘。  
“我想你了。”几乎是话落的一瞬间，季向空又重新压上肖战的嘴唇，不似之前的温情而变得凶猛起来。  
没动他的上衣，反倒一把动手开始扯他的裤子。  
肖战穿的是紧身裤，只是布料却滑，季向空一用力，扣子和拉链都崩开了。  
纽扣落到地上弹了几下，肖战却没有心思关注坏掉的裤子，因为季向空已然把手穿过内裤伸了进去。  
“哈嗯……”肖战被这倏然间放肆的手惊了一下，不由将自己的另一只手抓住了他的胳膊，随着季向空的手开始晃动。  
季向空有些泛着凉的手紧触着他的灼热，肖战细细的呻吟从唇齿间溢出，手在下动着，季向空从吻肖战的唇渐渐往下至喉间，吮了两下又到锁骨处。  
像是喷过香水，还残留着丝丝气味，季向空嗅了两下，将呼吸洒在他锁骨上，好像嗓子又哑了一点：“是出差的时候用的，还是回来等我的时候用的？”  
季向空问的是香水用的时间，刻意问一声，明明带着询问的意思，听起来却好像并没有很在乎答案，只是手中却突然加重了力道。  
肖战闷哼了一声，急喘了几口气，话语间不自觉染上了几分娇俏：“是……嗯…回来，等你的时候用的…我没出过…门。”  
那就是专门给他闻的了？季向空手上动着，又亲了亲他的锁骨，表示安慰，“持香不太久，你应该用我的蔚蓝。”  
蔚蓝？那么…招人的香味，不是肖战的审美。  
像是不小心触碰到某处，肖战睁了睁眼睛，身体颤了一瞬，“额——”他呼吸一窒，突然松开拦着季向空脖子的手，将手指贴在自己的嘴唇上，从指间溢出了短短的几声喘息。  
“我才…不用。”  
肖战是怕热也易出汗的体质，几番动作下来，既羞的脸通红，身上又起了一层薄汗。  
季向空轻轻吮了一下他，像是感觉到一些湿润的气息，即刻就反应过来：“又出汗了？”话落手里就加快了动作。  
对方被突然而来的加速弄得无瑕回应，受不住的哼出声来。  
季向空手里没停，越来越快的动作着，直到肖战攥着他的手的力道越来越重，在一声明显提高的呻吟中释放出来，他才停了下来。  
肖战躺在床上，还没从高潮中回过神，季向空一手摸到床头柜，拿到了空调遥控器，凭感觉打开了空调，清晰看到空调上的制冷灯亮起，把遥控器放到一边，才开始慢条斯理的脱起了衣服。  
等到两人都裸着身体，季向空抬了抬他的腿，放置到一个适当的姿势，又摸到床头柜抽屉里，碰到两个盒子就直接拿了出来。  
打开盒子后，捏着其中一个，听着在手里的塑料声也能感觉出来是什么东西，季向空坏心眼的把它放到了肖战的手里，拆了另一个盒子。  
“啪”一声，打开里面的瓶盖，将瓶口扣在另一只手的手心，捏着瓶子用力一挤，带着些粘稠湿滑的液体倒在了手上。  
季向空单手把瓶盖摁回去，把瓶子往旁边一抛，就把空着的手摸到了肖战的双臀中间，抵着那处柔软就把另一只手一放，手指借着润滑轻轻往里一顶，塞了进去。  
“啊——”  
猝不及防的突然被进入，肖战叫了出来，不知何时，窗外的月光从地板上移到了床边，这次季向空能隐约看见他的表情，肖战的眼里透着些水汽，往下又能看见他上上下下的胸膛。  
季向空戳弄了两下，很快又加了根手指，开口像是提醒：“不帮我戴？”  
闻言，肖战觉得脸颊处的热度又升了升，不是第一次了，季向空做这种事一向有些流氓气，肖战喘了喘，捏着安全套撕了开来，又伸手往前探了探，触到了一处肌肉，摸着是腹肌，又缓慢轻手的往下摸过去。  
直到触碰到那处灼热，肖战有些紧张的吸了吸气，伸手握住了那处，刚碰上，季向空像是怕他还不够紧张，又伸进去一根手指。  
不受控制的，肖战缩了缩，感受到包围手指的地方又紧了一些，季向空不由轻笑了笑：“你紧张什么？”  
对方呼了一口气，好像破罐子破摔似的，握住他的就把套子戴上，而后松开手拍了拍他：“耍什么流氓！”  
季向空笑着领了打，感受到他身体放松下来，抽出手指后下半身往前挪了挪，轻拍了拍他的屁股：“战哥，明天别去公司了。”  
季向空话落，肖战看他一眼，回道：“为什”话还没说完，季向空直接往前一撞，顶了进去。  
不停歇的，进去以后他大开大合的开始操弄起来，一下一下的顶到深处，肖战被顶的有些发不出声，季向空边动边解释：“明天我要是能让你起来，就让我秋季赛一局都赢不了。”  
即使润滑过，里头依旧有些紧致，季向空被包裹着，舒服的喘了口气，又用手把住肖战的腰，让他不被顶到后退。  
终于过了刚开始被操进去的时间，肖战总算适应着出声了，“啊，哈，季…向空，你别…嗯，太过分了。”  
季向空动作不停，人凑到了肖战的耳边，先亲了亲他的下颌，才低声说：“我都用秋季赛做借口了，战哥不能听话让我满足一次？”  
下身逐渐传来水声，听着就觉得羞耻，肖战哼了几声，艰难的抽出空回应他：“我一把老骨头了你能不能克制一下你自己！”  
“不，能。”说罢季向空又用力朝前一顶，像是进到了难得的深度，肖战一声呻吟就脱口而出。  
随后，肖战再也没时间抽出空再说一句话。  
而季向空则是按他的期望，使得肖战躺在床上骂了他一天。


End file.
